


Joy Ride

by Pigeonations



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Python is still a disgusting little man, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: GPS? Check.Snacks? Check.Keys? Well...





	Joy Ride

It was never a good sign if Python was bored.

Havoc, one way or another, was bound to follow him, and damage control would be an absolute nightmare to perform.Therefore, it was agreed upon that he would sit in the place, for it was the one space (other than the trunk) where he would cause the least amount of trouble. Python didn't particularly mind being in the backseat-- there was more space for him to stretch out and take naps. But it was the fact that he was the only one in the backseat that bothered him.

...It was lonely, but the extra sleeping space was worth it.

"Everyone have their seatbelts on?" Forsyth sat in the driver's seat, hands firmly at ten and two, and determination in his eyes.

"Mmhm." Luthier nodded, adjusting his seat belt a bit before hesitantly sitting back in his seat.

"Python?" Forsyth turned around, frowning nearly immediately once he saw Python's seat belt dangling from the wall and nowhere near his person.

"Yeah, whatever..." Python mumbled, too captivated by whatever was on his phone to even bother listening. He shifted in his seat briefly before putting his feet in the seat next to him and continuing to scroll lazily.

"PYTHON!"

"I'm in the back! Why do I need a seatbelt? Just don't drive like a maniac!"

"Python," Luthier turned around as well, attempting to calm the situation before it started. "It's a safety precaution."

"Fine...fine." Python rolled his eyes, sitting properly in his seat and finally putting his seatbelt on. "There happy?"

"Ah! Thank you! Now we proceed!" Forsyth focused his attention back on the wheel and began smiling. "Hopefully, we'll make it down in time to at least settle down before fully launching into our first full day of fun!"

"Just drive, man! The ocean's gonna get cold if you keep running off at the mouth!" Python groaned, slumping down in his seat.

Forsyth squinted, his grip tightening on the wheel. Luthier leaned over, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"....Okay then. Let's just ignore that then!"

"Python, I believe it would be in...all of our best interest if you just...kept up your best behavior, so to speak." Luthier peered back at Python once more.

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Python saluted him before falling silent and digging in his pockets for his earbuds.

"Shall we then?" Luthier smiled at Forsyth.

"I don't know how you do it...but I'm thankful that you do it so well." And with that, Forsyth turned the keys in the ignition and shifting the vehicle into drive. The car stalled for a brief moment, before fully cranking up. Forsyth back out of his driveway, and the journey could officially begin.

It didn't take long for Python to tune his surrounding out. Between Forsyth getting into a debate with the GPS and the sound of his own music blaring in his ears, Python zoned out, staring blankly through the windows before finally getting comfortable, and closing his eyes.

* * *

 

"Should we pick up anything while we're here?" Forsyth pulled into a gas station, turning down the radio a bit.

"Water, most likely. The worst possible scenario would be one of us suddenly fainting." Luthier paused. "...That would not be fun in the slightest."

"Right, right." Forsyth slowly pulled up to a gas pump and parked, turning the car off and unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'll refill the tank!" He hurried out of the car, snatching his wallet out of the cupholder and taking it with him before he closed the door with his heel.

Luthier unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. "Python, do you need anything?" He turned around, only to see Python, leaning against the window fast asleep with one of his earbuds dangling haphazardly from his ear.

A small smile crossed Luthier's lips as he got out of the car and quietly closed the door, careful not to disturb his slumber. As much of a menace Python was, something about him sleeping was strangely comforting.

Once the gas tank was full, Forsyth made the executive decision to make use of their stop by using the restroom, leaving Python to dwell in the peace and quiet of the car. He opened the door once more, tossing his wallet and his keys inside, and closing the door again, making his way to the gas station convenience store.

The sound of the door slamming was what finally woke Python up. He groaned as he turned away from the window. His eyes fluttered opened and he blinked a few times to adjust to the light beaming directly onto him through the window. He stretched, looking around for any signs of either Forsyth or Luthier returning to the car. He could barely make out Forsyth walking towards the store, and Luthier was nowhere in his sights. Python took out his earbuds, pausing his music and stretching once more. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on.

He was alone.

Without missing a beat, he nearly yanked his seat belt out of the buckle and crawled into the front seat. He settled into the seat, grabbing the wheel and starting to "drive". He smirked as he turned the wheel, imagining himself speeding down the highway with a trail of police cars chasing after him. Python leaned back in his side, veering a hard left and mimicking the sound of the tires screeching. He switched directions, hanging a hard right. His gaze wandered from the windshield to the cup holder, his eyes lighting up upon seeing Forsyth's keys. He reached down, picking up the keys and staring at them in awe. He stuck the keys into the ignition, hesitant to turn them. The passenger door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at the passenger's side, staring at Luthier as he sat down and dropped his bag full of water bottles onto the floor.

Luthier did a double take. He looked in the backseat, then back at Python. Before he could even open his mouth, Python dismissed his impending questions with a "Relax, I'm just foolin' around."

"Al...right then?" Luthier raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved, but he tried to relax. "Well, Forsyth is waiting to use the restroom, so you have quite some time until you have to move."

"Do I now?" Python slumped over the wheel. "Can't we just go?"

"He's our driver! As long as he has his keys, we have to wait for him."

"...His keys." Python blinked, looking down in the ignition and a devilish smirk spreading across his face. He turned the keys and the car started up. "You mean these keys?"

Luthier's eyes widened immediately. "Python..." He spoke slowly. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, I highly suggest you don't."

"I have no idea what you mean, Lu!" Python tapped the gas pedal with his foot, gasping dramatically as the car inched forward and the engine purred in response. "Ooh, so that's what this pedal does!"

"Python...!" Luthier reached for the door handle.

"I wonder what would happen if I did...THIS!" Before Luthier could even open the door and escape, or even put his seatbelt on, Python had already slammed his foot on the gas pedal, jerking forward and speeding out of the gas station lot. Luthier clutched onto the grab handle for dear life, screaming as Python made his way into the street and started zooming past the other cars.

"PYTHON--!"

"Damn, this is fun! No wonder Forsyth volunteered to drive!" Python began to laugh, rolling down the window and sticking his head out of it. Luthier clambered to get his seat belt, frantically trying to buckle it before he flew right out of his seat. He could feel his knuckles turning white as Python began weaving through cars. Several drivers angrily honked at them, and Python gracefully responded with a middle finger through the window.

Luthier squeezed his eyes shut, praying for some sort of miracle that the car would miraculously stop.

* * *

 

After waiting what felt like an eternity to use the restroom, Forsyth finally got his chance and came out almost as quickly as he went in. Forsyth dried his hands and threw away the paper towel, whistling as he stepped out of the store and back into the lot. He looked around for the car.

"Huh. I thought it was right outside the first pump." Forsyth frowned, looking around at the lot again. It didn't take long for him to realize that his car, along with his companions, were completely missing. He retrieved his phone from his pocket, dialing Luthier's number, and beginning to pace around the station.

Luthier answered almost immediately with a nervous and quiet _"Y...Yes, hello?"_

"Where are you?!" Forsyth didn't mean to shout, but his panic was heavily outweighing his composure.

A few moments of silences followed.

 _"I don't know."_ Luthier whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Forsyth could hear Python cackling in the background.

A thump could be heard on the other line. Luthier yelped, nearly dropping the phone.

_"W-Well...that's just it. I'm not...quite sure where we are. There's um. Corn?"_

"Corn?"

_"Yes, corn."_

A few more thumps.

"What was that?!" Forsyth gripped his phone tighter.

_"The aforementioned corn just...came through one of the open windows."_

_"Sweet, free food!_ " Python cheered.

"...Wait. Who's driving?" Forsyth stopped pacing.

 _"That would be Python."_ Luthier's voice was beginning to shake.

"How?! I never gave him my--" He reached into his pocket, fishing for his keys. His eyes widened in horror upon realizing his grave mistake. "...keys."

" _Shit! Is that what I think it is?"_ Python gasped, and a few more thumps followed. _“Oh...fuck, yeah.”_

"Luthier! Luthier, listen." Forsyth began pacing again, receiving a few concerned looks from the patrons around him. "Tell Python to come back to the gas station."

_"I've been trying! But he's fairly adamant about speeding through the corn fie-- ...Ah. We're back on the road."_

"Are you alright?!"

 _"He's...slowing down."_ Luthier let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Mila..." Forsyth sighed, leaning against the store window. "So he hasn't wrecked the car yet...Where are you two now?"

_"Well, that's--"_

_"Yeah, can I get a large fry?"_ Python suddenly spoke up again.

 _"....A burger place, I believe."_ Luthier sighed again.

 _"Lu, you want anything?_ " Python directed his attention to Luthier.

 _"We'll be there as soon as possible."_ Luthier suddenly hung up the phone.

"Wait! Luthier!" Forsyth shouted as the line died and the dial tone droned on. He slowly hang up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket and taking a deep breath. He was certainly not about to lose his temper in front of all of the people around him. But he was certainly going to give Python his two cents.

When Python and Luthier finally pulled back into the gas station, Forsyth was still standing outside, tapping his foot angrily. Python parked right in front of the store. He rolled down the window, flashing a peace sign at Forsyth. Luthier looked over at Forsyth , his hands trembling slightly as he held onto his iced coffee. Forsyth stormed over to the driver's seat, glaring at Python through the window.

"Hey, babe." Python winked.

"Out of the car."

"Aw, babe..." Python climbed back into the backseat taking his bag of fries and his drink with him. Forsyth opened the door and plopped back in the driver's seat, absolutely livid.

"You mad at me?" Python stuck out his tongue.

"MAD?! Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling!" Forsyth threw up his hands in exasperation. "Not only did you STEAL my car--"

"It's not stealing if you left me your keys."

"But you could've KILLED Luthier!"

"His speeding is a problem but he's shockingly adept at avoiding obstacles." Luthier took a sip of his drink, at ease now that Forsyth was back in his normal seat.

"Still! Don't do that again! Especially not in MY car!"

"Whatever you say, master." Python rolled his eyes, gnawing on a fry. "Cheer up! We bought you a shake!"

"Bribery isn't going to help your case!"

"But it's strawbeeeerry." Python ate another fry.

Forsyth squinted back at him briefly before putting his seat belt on. "Python, go back to sleep."

"Geez, fine. Whatever." Python groaned, pulling out his earbuds again. "Just wake me up when we hit the beach, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Shenanigans Trio, back at it again...  
> Did they ever make it to the beach? We just don't know.


End file.
